


The Dose Makes The Poison

by PeachyLana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blatant MATES references, Dom!Harry, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin needs to a distraction.  Dr. Wells can provide it.  This is nonsensical and plotless just an excuse for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just wanted these two to hook-up and I doubt the show will do it. This should turn into explicit smut shortly. It starts slowly, because I couldn't just pretend all that shit with Jay didn't happen. He had to go and make this difficult. It's certainly not my fault for taking so long to write it, and that I had to keep changing it to keep up with the show.

Chapter 1

 

Harrison Wells read Caitlin’s rushed scrawl on the clear, acrylic board. He smirked with a hand on his chin, regarding Velocity 9 formula in depth for the first time. Since the night all the breaches closed, he hadn’t spoken more than a few words to her since.

“I’m impressed, Snow.” Harrison stated, then looked over his shoulder. His approval and accolades should be a big deal. Caitlin’s eyes lit up with his praise before, but _this_ was not one of those moments.

Caitlin didn’t even hear him. She stared off into the middle-distance; her eyes not even in line with her computer monitor. Harrison crossed his arms and stepped closer. “Caitlin.”

She finally blinked, giving him her attention. “Yes, Dr. Wells?” Her formality struck a nerve. Yes, he liked it when she used his title, but...it usually came with a small smile. Was she still so broken up over Jay Garrick? How serious could those two have possibly been? Harrison wasn’t completely sure he was dead anyway, but he certainly didn’t go out of his way to tell the others that without sound evidence.

“I was admiring your genius. That doesn’t happen often.” He hoped the teasing would lighten the dark cloud over her head.

“I’m just...glad it worked.” She then fell back into the dull silence, and absentmindedly clicked keys on her keyboard.

Barry walked in, followed by Cisco. The latter pointed at him with both hands. “No excuse for you not to come out with us now, Harry.” Cisco grinned. Harry wondered if that much time had actually passed to give Ramon the gumption to ask for something so ridiculous. _Great_. Now he had to deal with this one acting like they were buddies.

“We never did celebrate Jesse’s return. And I’m sure she’d like to go out with us for a bit.”

“She’s seventeen.” He glared at Cisco.

“Hey, I’m sure they serve soda.” Cisco quickly saved , but he turned to Barry mouthing, ‘ _Seventeen?_ ’ as if he couldn’t witness the exchange.

“And I can’t exactly go out about town.” Who would have thought there was a benefit bonus of this Earth’s Wells being a murderer?

Cisco grinned. “That excuse won’t work. Apparently a hat is the only disguise you need. And I know a place not so crowded with terrible lighting.  
“What about you, Caitlin?” Barry interjected.

“Hmm?” She looked up. “I...don’t think so.”

“Then who is going to sing Karaoke with me?” Cisco asked as he went to his desk then glared at Harrison. “Did you eat all my strawberry Starbursts?”

“Cisco.” Caitlin finally snapped. “Stop accusing Dr. Wells of eating your snacks.”

Ramon only narrowed his eyes. “Oh we’ll settle this...in a battle royale sing-off tonight!”

If it wasn’t for Jesse, Harrison briefly wondered if closing all the breaches was worth this.

 

_______________________

 

Harrison stepped up to the door of S.T.A.R. Labs. It was obvious where she was, and he smiled to himself as it was proved right. Moving inside, he could see her through the glass windows.  
Caitlin ignored the calls and texts that Barry and Cisco sent. They asked where she was, and if she was going to come out. He suspected Cisco even sent a video of him doing some bad karaoke, even though he threatened a slow and painful death if it was recorded. That of course, was all Jesse’s fault.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, silently observing. Caitlin chewed her lower lip and giggled into her palm as she looked at her phone, unaware of his his presence.

“I didn’t know he meant so much to you.” _And I still don’t understand why._

Caitlin jumped at his voice and stood up bewildered. Harrison hesitated at her wariness. Maybe this was a bad idea. He proved he wasn’t the same man that betrayed them...even though he technically did still betray them. But hey, he confessed to his guilt, that meant something, right? He fully stepped into the room. “How obvious is it that I’m terrible at consoling people?”

“Is that what you’re trying to do?” Caitlin stared coldly at him. “Why are you here?” She was on edge, probably still waiting for the next catastrophe to happen.

“Jesse and I do live here now, remember?”

The flustered look on her face told him that, no she didn’t. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” She apologized.

He eyed her messy desk. “Keeping busy is the best distraction, isn’t it?”

She tiredly rubbed her head. “I don’t even know what I’m doing. I can get a few hours sleep at home, but I prefer being here when I can.”

“Coping with work is my preferred method; it’s a bit more productive than downing a bottle of Scotch. I usually end up doing both.”

Caitlin looked at him strangely, then balled her hands into fists. _Fuck._ He has a teenage daughter, he was witnessing a person on the precipice of an emotional collapse. The constant battle of holding down her emotions reached its breaking point. It was bound to happen some time.

To Harrison’s surprise, she kept it together just enough. He didn’t want to be in the eye of the storm, _but_ better do it now than later in midst of who knows what later down the road. She convinced him to stay when he lost hope. Surely, he could manage to return the favor.

“How do you manage to do it? To not care? Barring your daughter, of course.” She asked.

Okay, he deserved that. Except, she asked honestly, not sarcastically, and that bothered him. He expected the detached and still mostly, cold Caitlin, but this was going to be a problem. Ramon commented on her sniping comments over the past few days, and she toned it down, but nothing really changed in her head. “You can be angry, Snow.”

She blinked at him, silenced by the simple statement. Maybe it was the verbal permission, but her eyes welled up with tears. “I’m just so sick of losing people!” She shouted, and he prided himself in not taking a step back. “Ronnie **twice** , Jay, and...My biggest mentor wasn’t even the person I thought he was.”

The man that took his body on this Earth really fucked these people over if he was listed with past paramours.

“Is the universe trying to tell me something?” She began to unconsciously hug herself as a sob wracked her frame, but he pulled her into his arms, letting her collapsed against him.

“Of course it’s not.” He chastised as she buried her head into his black shirt and cried. How fucked up was it that he was the one in this position? Judging from how hard her fingers dug into his back as she squeezed him, at least it was enough. When she finally cried it all out, Caitlin lifted her head, looking embarrassed and wiped her red eyes. “Would you like to knock things off Ramon’s desk? I find it cathartic.” He offered and the tiniest smile cracked on her face. “Or I could, and you just watch. Not the same thing, but probably just as satisfying.”

She snorted in unexpected laughter and quickly looked away. “I’m so-”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Snow.” He warned and slowly let her go, his fingers lingered on her arms, making sure she was okay.

“Thank you...Harry.” She took a deep and appeared so much calmer. At least, it seemed like some of the weight was off her shoulders now.

“Just don’t let the others know. I don’t want my reputation of being a complete dick ruined.”

Caitlin’s grateful smile only widened. “You’re secret is safe with me.” She continued to dry her eyes.. “And...you have no idea how happy I am that Jesse is safe and you’re still here with us.”

Harry scoffed, but was intrigued. “Really? You’re happy that the man who looks identical to the one who betrayed all of you is living here?”

“Actually, I think you’re a little better looking.” She said with more humor than he anticipated. Even with slightly red eyes and the crying he just couldn’t find her irritable or annoying, as much as he tried.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Snow.” He smirked at her joke, but was caught off guard by her compliment.

Caitlin looked at her phone and grimaced at the time. “You don’t have to sit here with me, you know.”

“I’m here because I want to be...and again, I live here at the moment.” Harrison said, and then eyed her phone as they stood beside her desk. “But since I _am_ here...Did Cisco send you a video of anything?” His fingers reached slowly for it, but Caitlin snatched it away with a laugh.

“No.” She carefully slipped it into her hand, but far enough away that he could still get it if he wanted to get into her personal space.

He leaned forward, voice deeper. “Snow, you’re a terrible liar.”

She bit her lip to stop her smile and shook her head, doing a very bad job at giving him her “innocent” eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dr. Wells.”

That’s what he wanted to see when she said his name. Harrison didn’t press it further. He couldn’t tell if he saw slight disappointment on her face. Her always pouty lips made it hard to discern.

As soon as he straightened and gave her space she quickly changed the subject. “You didn’t leave Jesse with Cisco, did you?”

Harrison was impressed at her bait. “Don’t for one second put that thought in my head, Snow.” His threatening voice only made her laugh in return. Her cheeks a rosy warmth from heat and less from tears.

He took her by the arm and walked her in front of the marker board. She slightly stiffened at the contact. “Look.”

Caitlin glanced at the formula. “Yes? I wrote it.”

“You created Velocity 9 and saved S.T.A.R. Labs from a meta-human in the span of a couple hours.” Even he didn’t realize the weight of his words until they were out of his mouth. She truly was exceptional, and he was sure still full of untapped potential.

She simply shrugged.

 _You’re too humble, Snow._ Harrison sighed. “Would you rather me be my cold, dickish self?” He cleared his throat and looked at the board critically. “Because this formula can certainly be improved, and your penmanship is atrocious.”

Caitlin scoffed. “ I remember the time you…” She bit her lip and smiled at the memory. “Well, it was our Earth’s Dr. Wells, or I guess, not Dr. Wells at all.” She still used his proper title. “I messed up bad. All you--sorry, all _he_ had to do was give me a look and said ‘Snow, don’t disappoint me again’, and God, those words just stuck with me for weeks.” Caitlin nudged him playfully. “I’m not sure anyone has told you, but you can be very intimidating.”

He looked her over with a smirk. “Good to know.” It slightly took her aback. Harry knew she expected him to play along a little, but this wasn’t the best time for it. “I expect you to be here early tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday.” Caitlin said with confusion.

“Good observation, Snow. Be sure to bring that A-game with you.”

Caitlin pursed her lips at his comment, but her eyes lit up. She had to know he was only trying to help by distracting her. And she certainly seemed to like working with him in the few instances they had. “You’re technically not my boss.” She lifted her chin with a little defiance. Caitlin Snow was going to be trouble.

Harry looked around with a smile. “My name  **is**  on the door, and since I’m now on this Earth for an...indeterminate time,” he said casually, stepping closer. “I should take my rightful place.”

“Then I guess I’ll see you in the morning, Dr. Wells.” She said pointedly.

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me.” He said with an approving smile. “Go home and get to bed.”

She sighed and gathered her coat. “Tell me you aren’t like this with your daughter.”

He took off his glasses and ran a hand through his dark hair. Her eyes lingered long enough for him to notice. “Of course not, Jesse doesn’t need me to tell her what to do.” He shot back. Caitlin kept her mouth shut but rolled her eyes with a smile as she walked to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin entered the lab in the afternoon and immediately noted that no one else was there.  She set down her bag and walked down to the non-operational ‘speed cannon’.  “I was under the assumption that the others would be here.”  

 

Harrison sat on the floor between two large electrical boards.  His glasses perched on the top of his head as he inspected one up close.  “I don’t know where you would get that idea from.  The others aren’t necessary.  And I’m pretty sure by the numerous texts I received throughout the night, they’re probably very hung over.”

 

“Where’s Jesse?”  She asked.

 

“Exploring more of this Earth’s Central City.”  He raised his eyes with a smile.  “There’s no reason she should be stuck in here too.”

 

She couldn’t help but be happy for them both.  A contented Harrison Wells was still a jerk, but much easier to deal with.  “I don’t mind getting my hands dirty, but this sort of work isn’t in my wheelhouse.”  She admitted with a bit of uncertainty, watching his nimble fingers work wires easily.  

 

“I’m confident in your abilities, Sn-”  He looked over his shoulder at her and paused.  She gave him a wide-eyed look of confusion until she saw his eyes moved down over her clothing.  

 

“It’s the weekend; I assumed no dress code.  Is that okay?”  She asked lightly.  Yes, jeans and a t-shirt weren’t her usual work clothes.  “Or Is it either business casual or black and blue leather?”

 

Dr. Wells exhaled heavily with annoyance.  Caitlin mildly freaked out.   _ What did I say?  _  He lowered his glasses back on his nose with a tight smile.  “Don’t tell me, Cisco told you all the details about Killer Frost?”

 

Now it all made sense.  “Was that why he was so scared to tell me?  You told him I might turn into a monster?”  She put her hands on her hips.  “You really think I would become her?”  She lost track of how many questions she asked in a row.

 

“My intent was merely to keep your other earth counterpart from unnecessarily influencing your life during a difficult time.”  His irritation was palpable.  It wasn’t directed at her, but she wanted to show him she was fine with discussing Earth Two Caitlin.

 

Caitlin took a seat beside him on the floor.  “Do I look better as a blond?”  

 

His eyes went back to his work.  “Not that my opinion matters, but I prefer you as this version.”

She faintly blushed at the comment. 

 

He showed her what to do, tedious work really, but she didn’t mind.  It didn’t require much thought so her mind wandered.   “You know, Cisco talked a lot about-”

 

“You’re kidding me.”  He deadpanned.

 

She nudged him with her elbow.  “By the way, I know you ate his candy.”  Caitlin smiled.  “But as I was saying, Cisco stated over and over what a badass you were...his words of course.”

 

“Did he now?”  He kept his gaze focused on the task in his hands.

 

“Giving orders, taking control, and keeping him and the other Barry safe.”  She bit her lip.  “I wish I was there.”  Caitlin realized how that sounded and quickly tried to recover.  “I mean, to witness that, not be caught up in those life or death situations or anything!”  

 

He chuckled and put the panel down.  “No need to clarify.  And believe me, life or death situations aren’t necessary.  Giving orders is easy, Snow.  The question is whether you can follow them.”  His blue eyes locked with hers.  “Are you up for a challenge?”

 

_ Oh God.   _ Why did her stomach feel so strange when he said that?  And she was very aware how her heart rate spiked.  This wasn’t shocking.  She was  _ always _ attracted to Harrison Wells.  That started when she first met the man(who wasn’t actually that man).  It was a harmless little crush and she  **knew** nothing would ever come of it.  Soon after, she met Ronnie and fell in love so there was nothing more to think about. 

 

_ Then _ ...Ronnie died and she became attached to her mentor, who ended up being a monster.   She should have learned her lesson by the time this Harrison Wells shows up, but he was too consumed with guilt and finding his daughter.  He would have no interest in her anyway so...she simply never gave it a second thought...until he put on the yellow suit to save her from Grodd. 

 

Caitlin realized she must have looked either scared or out of it, because Dr. Wells’s face was etched in concern.  She also never answered his question.  _ Yes! _  She mentally blurted out, but as soon as she opened her mouth, her phone rang.  She glanced down.  “It’s Cisco.”  She looked to him for permission to answer, and had no clue why.  

 

“Answer it.”  He said simply.

 

“H-Hello?”  She internally cursed the strange nervousness that began to envelop her.

 

“Ughnnnn.”  A groan befitting a zombie entered her ear.  

 

“I see you had fun last night.”  Caitlin sighed and stood up.  “I know if you’re calling me like this it’s to ask for a favor.  What do you need?”

 

“Bad weather is coming and….ugh.  I tried to get Barry to do it, but he never responded.  Can you check that the back-up generators for the pipeline are good to go in case we lose power?”

 

“Well sure, but I thought the pipeline has assurances for that scenario?”  She realized he had no idea she was at S.T.A.R. Labs, but it didn’t matter because his request made no sense.

 

“Well yes, in 99.9 percent of the time.  I’d elaborate, but I gotta go...throw up.  You’re an angel, Caitlin!”  

 

She smiled and hung up, as Harry rose to his feet.  “Sorry about that.  You mentioned a challenge?”

 

He went over to the worktable, and waved it off.  “It’s nothing.”

 

She walked up behind him.  “A challenge from you would be perfect.” 

 

“It’s just a silly game.  One that you wouldn’t be interested in.  I misspoke earlier.”  

 

That didn’t offend her, it only encouraged her.  “A silly game is even better!”  She brazenly approached him with bright, inquisitive eyes.  “Tell me,” she demanded.   _ Now I’m intrigued, Harry. _

 

“Excuse me?” He crossed his arms, and looked even more stern behind his glasses.  

 

She dramatically sighed, but composed herself.  “Please, tell me, Dr. Wells.”  The corner of his mouth upturned and Caitlin delighted in that more than she should have.  

 

“No.”  He answered with discernable satisfaction, much to her chagrin.

 

She opened her mouth with mock astonishment.  Caitlin wasn’t completely sure what was happening, but whatever this was...she liked it.  “But I asked nicely.”

 

“You did.”  He agreed.  Caitlin's chest tightened with his affirmation.  “But asking nicely doesn’t mean you always get what you want.”

 

“Does this challenge involve you giving orders and taking charge?”  Caitlin asked suspiciously.  “Because I was expecting something a bit more...authoritative.”  Yes, she blatantly antagonized him.  Her sly smile instantly disappeared when Harrison abruptly closed the small gap and tightly grabbed her chin in his hand.

 

“Is that so?”  His entire stance changed with his demeanor.  He wasn’t that much taller than her, but it felt like it now, especially since she wasn’t wearing heels.  The unanticipated physical contact already put Caitlin off her guard, but the effortless way wielded control left her speechless.  

 

Each second she was more and more consumed by this strange feeling.  “Do your worst.”  She dared him, even though she could barely handle this, especially when his bright blue eyes narrowed in thought.

“You’re a very bright girl, and I know you  _ can _ follow my direction quite well,  _ but  _ now is not the time.”  Harrison quickly released her face and stepped away.  He straightened his glasses; Caitlin easily read the regret all over his face for everything that just occurred.  “I apologize.  I shouldn’t have done anything, especially after all you’ve gone through recently.”

 

Caitlin combed a shaky hand through her hair and took a deep, exhausted breath.  Was there enough alcohol at home to get her through this confusing evening?  “Shit.” She never checked on the pipeline for Cisco.   “Sorry, I told Cisco I’d check the…”  She swallowed hard.  “Generators.”  She felt like a fucking mess, and nearly ran out of the room, grateful for the excuse.  Caitlin stopped after a few feet to check her reflection in one of the glass windows.  She appeared fine except for some very flushed skin.  “Damn it, Caitlin.”  

 

At the pipeline, she visually checked that all the lights...they were lit up and looked good, as far as she could tell.  _  I guess? _  Who the hell was she kidding?  She was barely functioning and it disturbed her.  How did he so easily reduce her to this?  Jay just  **_died_ ** .  How could she want to get involved with someone else after all that’s happened?  It...it was just so nice to feel good again.  

 

In her distracted mindset, she rounded the corner and ran into a surprisingly hard body.  “Oh, god you scared me.”  She looked up at Dr. Wells, her hands on his torso with his on her arms.  He steadied her, then stepped back, touching her as little as possible.  

 

“You were taking forever.  Just wanted to make sure something didn’t escape from down there and kill you.”

 

“Um…”  Caitlin’s mouth got drier by the second.  “Hypothetically speaking,”  Harry stepped closer, tilting his head tilted in curiosity.  “What if I’m interested in...this?”  She saw his brow furrow and he took off his glasses.  She prepared for rejection.

 

“You should go.”

 

_ There it was.   _ Caitlin couldn’t think straight, but one thought was clear. _ No, anything but that _ .  This was the best she felt in a long time, but before she could say anything else, he doubled down.  

 

“Go home, Caitlin.”  He rasped and walk away.  

 

She stood there silently.   _ Do it.   _ Caitlin broke into a run, caught up, and slid in front of him right at the door of the lab.  Impressive even for her.

 

“What if I don’t?”   _ Is my voice shaking as much as I think it is?   _

 

Harrison’s hardened glare never wavered.  “ _ Caitlin. _ ”

 

“ _ Harry _ .”  She mimicked his tone, not cognizant of how she flailed her arms when angry.

 

He shoved her back against the wall of the hallway.  She sharply exhaled in shock.  The force was more than she thought he could muster.

 

“Thank me.”  Harry growled.  Caitlin’s knees weakened with his body pressed against hers.  “I normally don’t oblige tantrum throwing, but you’re just so desperate.”  He mocked with a cruel smile.  

 

Caitlin couldn’t breathe.  How could she speak when she couldn’t form words?  His lips were so close to hers.  “Thank you, Dr. Wells.”    

 

“That’s better.”  

 

His condescending praise sent chills down her spine.  Her fingers dug into his black shirt and his damn scent took over her senses.  Caitlin reveled in the drug-like daze she felt, but needed more.  He took too long, so she moved to kiss him, but he easily kept her out of reach with his hands pushing her shoulders back to the wall.  

 

Harry chuckled. “I barely did a thing and you’re a mess already.” He nudged her chin up, forcing her eyes to his.  “Tell me exactly what you want.”   

 

“Kiss me.”  That was the g-rated version of what she wanted to say, but it felt dirty pressed against a wall with Dr. Wells’ knee between her thighs.  

 

“No.”  He smirked and leaned in.  “Consider it your first lesson; I’m not going to reward you for acting like a brat.”

 

“You better do something!”  Caitlin didn’t realize what she said before it exited her mouth.  The sudden horror on her face was obvious.

 

“Ever been spanked, Snow?”  He asked with his hands tugging at the button of her jeans.

 

Caitlin was going to pass out.  Pass out and die right in S.T.A.R. Labs and at this very second she was  **fine** with it.  _  He wouldn’t dare.  Would he?  _  “No.”  She said and noted that his hands stopped at the zipper and that her words weren’t specific enough.  “I haven’t.”

 

A rush of air and flash of red enveloped the hall.  Caitlin gasped and Harrison muttered a curse as they pushed away from each other.  

 

“Hey guys!”  Barry smiled as stopped in front of them.  “Caitlin, are you okay?”  She was keeled over, gripping the wall, and panting for air.

 

“Yep, I’m great.  All good.  You just surprised me.”  She tried to smile normally, but it came off as pained.  

 

“Barry.”  Harry greeted with only a hint of annoyance.  After a few awkward seconds, Harry glared at him.  “And what are you doing here?”

 

“Oh yeah.”  Barry looked at his phone.  “Cisco texted me earlier about generators and I forgot to say I’d check on it.  Sooo, thought I’d stop by on it on the way home.”  He looked them over.  “I guess you already handled that though?”

 

“Yes.”  Caitlin glanced at Harry.  “It’s taken care of.”  

 

“Cool!”  He leaned back.  “Well, see you guys later.  Don’t work too hard now.”  He grinned and ran off, whipping Caitlin’s hair around again.

 

“He’s got quite the knack for timing.”  Harry sighed, running his hands through his unruly, dark hair. 

 

“Moment successfully ruined,” Caitlin looked over at him.  “Right?” 

 

He smirked, retrieving his glasses.  “I suppose it’s for the best.”

 

“With my track record, as soon as we kissed you’d be dead within ten minutes.”  Caitlin grumbled, then looked him over appreciatively.  “And I wouldn’t want that to happen.”

 

Harry smiled.  “You’re one of the few.”   

 

“For Jesse’s sake.”  His laugh escaped his lips before he could stop it; the sound radiated in her chest.  “You know there are cameras everywhere.”  She glanced up at one right behind him.  

 

Harry slid his glasses back on.  “There’s absolutely no reason for anyone to pull surveillance footage.”  They both waited for a good ten seconds.  “I seriously thought something terrible was going to happen.”

 

Caitlin looked around warily.  “That's usually how it goes.”  

 

She couldn’t be more sexually frustrated. Fuck him and his stupid sexy glasses. She wanted to dig her fingers into his hair, and kiss him until she ran out of air.  But now it was back to normal banter.  Which is what she should want.  “I guess I should go.”  Caitlin’s sloth-like pace made getting to the exit a very long process.  Then she suddenly spun around.  “Were you really going to…” she then whispered, as if Cisco had microphones in walls(maybe he did), “...spank me?”

 

“Maybe.”  He said with almost too much indifference.  “But you wouldn’t like that, would you?”

 

“I don’t know, honestly.”  Caitlin wrung her hands.  “But you’ve certainly piqued my interest.”  She was at the front door.  Time to leave...but there was a very good chance this would never come up again. 

 

“Think for a moment, Caitlin.”  Harry looked her over.   “You don’t want this.”  

 

“No, I don’t want this.”  She said, and saw the flash of disappointment in his eyes.  “I need it.”  She was really putting herself out there.

 

“We’ll see if you still feel the same way on Monday.”  Harrison said.  “If you’re still interested by then, and not already full of regret and guilt.”  

 

“Are you?”  Caitlin asked nervously.  

 

“Not at all.”

 

She was so relieved.  “Waiting until Monday doesn't help me at the moment.”  Caitlin grumbled, staring at him with her big wide eyes and pouted. 

 

“It’s not doing me any favors either, Snow.”  Harry said with amusement.  “Does that make you feel any better?”   

 

“It does.”  She smiled.  “Good night, Dr. Wells.”  Caitlin finally forced herself to walk away from him. 

 

“Snow.”  His usual, simple affirmation evoked giddiness now. Caitlin body didn’t want to listen to her brain, but she managed outside.  

 

“Hey!”  Jesse’s voice echoed in the parking lot as Caitlin opened her car door.  The girl approached with a bright smile, and Caitlin couldn’t help but return it as she stopped in front of her.  Jesse had a giant pizza box in her hand.  “Thanks for keeping my dad company.”

 

“W-we were just working.”  Caitlin said quickly.

 

Jesse laughed.  “I know!  I’m just...glad you both get along so well.  He obviously really likes you guys, because his insults are peppered with praise.”

 

“Wow!”  Caitlin laughed with Jesse.  “I guess we’re doing something right.”

 

Jesse gave her a quick and surprising hug before heading into the building.  “Keep it up, Snow!”

 

Caitlin rubbed her temples, but smiled to herself.  She never looked forward to a Monday this much in her life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there's not too many errors. Most of this was written with copious amounts of alcohol and edited while I'm distracted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for what lies ahead. I never promised a plot.

As soon as Caitlin crossed the threshold into S.T.A.R. Labs, the excitement that bubbled inside her all weekend flew out the window.  Instead of actively seeking Dr. Wells out, she ducked her head down and slunk over to her computer.  What the hell was she even supposed to be doing again?   _Come on, Caitlin!_ Zoom.  They need to find a way back to Earth-2.  Caitlin already rubbed her temples, wishing she got that damn coffee.  Her mind wandered, to one particular man, which was no help to anyone.   _Maybe I should go take a shot at improving the Velocity formula again._       

“What do you waaaannt?”  Cisco tried to wave Jesse off like a fly.  The girl buzzed around his workstation, much to the mechanical engineer’s chagrin. Jesse only smiled and quickly moved to the other side of his desk.  “Did Harry tell you to bother me?"

Caitlin smiled.  Cisco’s interactions with the Wells family was her new favorite thing.

“As if I do what my father tells me to,” Jesse huffed.  “I’d like to return home once this whole Zoom thing is taken care of, so the last thing I want to do is to delay that.  Maybe I can be of some help?”

Cisco scoffed.  “I think we’re good here, but thanks.”  He immediately ignored the girl and turned to Caitlin.  “What’s for lunch?”  

“It’s 10:30, Cisco.”

Jesse sighed.  “I’m not sure if you noticed, but my father is incredibly annoyed when I spend more than a minute talking to you.”

“Why didn’t you say so.  Have a seat.”  Cisco immediately swiveled in his chair to find another seat. 

Caitlin stood smiling.  “Here take mine.  I’m going to the lab.”  It was time to make herself useful, and some hands on lab work really sounded appealing at the moment.

Caitlin hummed to herself as she carefully pipetted the red solution.  She had to drown out the sound Cisco and Jesse arguing over how to open inter-dimensional rifts.  No coffee was a good idea.  She prided her steady hands.      

“Hey!” Cisco and Jesse shouted in unison from behind nearly making her drop the vial.

She exhaled loudly.  “Don’t do that!”  

Cisco winced.  “Sorry thought you heard us coming.  Let’s get something to eat.” Caitlin glanced at her watch, shocked that two hours already flew by.

“There’s leftover pizza in the fridge.”  Jesse announced.

Caitlin cleared her throat.  “So, where _is_ your dad, Jesse?”  That sounded casual, right?

“Not sure.  He said he was going to check out something with Barry and Joe.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts.”  Cisco said.  “No offense, Jesse.  It’s just that me and your dad aren’t BFFs.”

The girl only rolled her eyes with a smile.  “Uh huh.”  Jesse turned to Caitlin, “You coming?”

Caitlin gave in.  Why not?  She needed a break and with her mind in the gutter with thoughts of Dr. Wells did not help her situation.  “Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.  Let me clean this up.”   She set down everything and took off her lab coat walking back into the cortex.  Of course, just two steps into the room and in come Barry and Harrison Wells.   _Fuck._  Too late to turn around or pretend she didn’t see them.   _Damn it.  Not ready._

“Hey Caitlin,” Barry greeted like a normal person.  She could only hope to mimic that behavior.

Harry’s greeting was the usual semi-cold.  “Dr. Snow.”

 _No problem.  I’m a professional._ “Hey Barry,” she smiled, hoping it didn’t appear too tight...which meant it probably did.  Caitlin glanced over to the older man, who somehow appeared even more attractive than she last saw him.  “Dr.---Harry.” _Fuck._

Barry snickered and pat her on the shoulder as he passed.  “Wow, that was just...wow.”  

Harry’s brows furrowed. He sensed her unease, but kept his distance.  “Are you alright?”

 _This cannot be how it is now_ .  There was no way it would work if this was the case.   _Damn it, Caitlin, you’re a fucking doctor._  She used the opportunity to try and appear normal once more.  “Yeah, I’m great!”   _Too much._

He clearly didn’t believe her.  “Are you sure?  The next time a mortal wound inevitably jeopardizes my life again, I’ll need you to be capable of saving me.  And at the moment, you’re barely able to look me in the eye.”  He knew that would cause some offense.  It was why he did it, of course.  

“You doubt my capabilities?”  She balked.  Flustered or not, Caitlin Snow was someone you could count on.  

“I doubt your honesty,” Harry managed to see through the veil she shrouded her lies in.  “If my actions the previous evening frightened you,” he looked away from her, which Caitlin immediately didn’t like.

“No.”  A wave of relief washed over her.  She had to keep reminding herself this wasn’t the Wells she trusted and turned on her.  This was a decent man.  “I’m glad fear isn’t one of your turn ons.”   _Why did I just say that?_  She cringed.  “Oh my god, I’m becoming as awkward as Felicity Smoak.”

Her comment baffled him.  “The goth cyber-terrorist?”  Harry asked.

Caitlin’s jaw dropped, dumbfounded.  “I really need to know more about this Earth Two.”  She finally reached down deep and forced the words out.  “So we should talk, right?”

“About my turn ons?”  He bluntly replied.  “In the middle of the cortex?”  Harry did nothing to lower his voice, or hide his gratified smile.  “That’s not very appropriate for the workplace, Dr. Snow.”

She spun around to double check they were indeed alone.  “As if you’ve shown that restraint in the workplace,” Caitlin countered with her own dose of contemptuousness.

“I acknowledge my recklessness, but in the effort of moving this along,” he crossed his arms.  “How about we go over you first?”

 _Right here?  Right now?_  Okay, buddy you asked for it.  Time to turn up the ol’seduction dial.  Caitlin bit her lip teasingly.  “Nothing too interesting.”   _Did that sound sexy?_  Here she was, trying to flirt and doing it poorly.

Harry either didn’t play along or it was just that bad.  “As I thought.  Not that it matters.”

“Hey!  I’ve done some things.”  As soon as she said it, Harry’s dark brow rose in curiosity.

He gestured for her to continue.  “Care to elaborate?”  

She pursed her lips and swallowed hard.  “This one time-”    

“Caitlin!” Cisco called her name.  “Come check this out.”  

 She impishly smiled at the interruption, and took a step in the direction of Cisco’s voice.  “Guess that’ll have to wait.”

 Harry snorted.  “Yes, I’m sure Ramon has something regarding the utmost importance in the break room.”  

 Caitlin stopped to beckon him once she realized he wasn’t moving.  “Come on, Harry.  We’re not done here.”  

“Enjoy this while you can, Snow.”  He sighed looking up at the ceiling, then reluctantly followed after her.      

 

* * *

 

 Caitlin spotted Cisco grimacing at a container in his hand.  “What is that?”  Caitlin wrinkled her nose at the strange red concoction Cisco opened.  

 “It’s so gross,” Jesse laughed.  “Got my dad to eat it once.  I shouldn’t be surprised it’s on this earth too; I bought it as a joke.  It’s like a very, cherry pudding.”

 “You do not want to eat that.”  Harry’s fatherly warning warmed Caitlin inside.  

 Cisco immediately took it as a challenge, just as Caitlin knew he would.  “I got this.”

 "Ramon, trust me.  It’s disgusting,” Harry tried to convince him, but that made no difference to the engineer, in fact, it only emboldened him.  Probably something Dr. Wells knew would work.  

 “This is awesome.”  Jesse just grinned and watched Cisco dig a spoon into the alien looking substance. “Eww.”

 “You aren’t helping!” Cisco shouted, then looked at Barry for support.  “You in?”

Barry took one look at the list of chemicals on the packaging and set it down.  “No way!  I’ll be over here eating real food.”  He grabbed cold pizza and sat nearby to watch.  “Harry, you want some?”

 Jesse sat beside Barry, taking a piece for herself.  “He doesn’t like cold pizza.”

Cisco shook his head in bewilderment.  “What is wrong with you, dude?”

Harry’s irritated growl meant Caitlin had to play mom now...again.  She sighed.  “Does proving Dr. Wells wrong mean that much to you?”

“Obviously!”  Cisco dove in, taking a huge bite.  Almost immediately his face soured.  “That wasn’t that...oh my god.”  He choked.

“It can’t be that bad,” Caitlin laughed.  

“Ugh,”  he tried to not retch.  “That sucked!  I’m sorry, Harry.”  He shook his head with teary eyes.  “You were right.”

Harry was busy recording it with his phone.  “Glad I have that statement on record.”

Caitlin stopped her giggling to prove a point.  “Now I have to try this.”

"Caitlin.  Do not.” Cisco said earnestly.  “This might turn you into Killer Frost.  There might be some sort of mutagen in there.  This might be the ooze that created the teenage mutant ninja turtles. ”

“It would seriously not surprise me,” Harry was quick to agree.  “You’ll regret it, Snow.”  But obviously found it funny enough to smirk through his caution.

Cisco pointed at Harrison.  “Are you seeing this?   _We’re_ in agreement.  That’s serious.”

It looked disgusting, but it wasn’t like it would kill her.  “I can be a bit of a masochist.”  She said innocently, and winked at Harry.  Before she could be too embarrassed for that very public innuendo, she took a bite of what looked like a pile of melted rubber.   _Ugh,_ she nearly shivered.  Cherry.  So very, **very** artificial and cherry.  It wasn’t her favorite flavor to begin with, but this...this was like a thicker, more viscous cough syrup.  She swallowed and dear God, what a mistake.

“That’s...that’s a crime!”  She squeezed her eyes shut and crinkled her nose.  

“Take another.  It’s even worse the the second time.”  Harry sighed and shook his head.  Caitlin swore she could read _I’m sick of dealing with this damn kids_ all over his face.

Not that his facial expression would stop her.  Oh hell no.  She stupidly continued with another bite, and battled her gag reflex.  Her body knew this shouldn’t be consumed.  Her lips puckered and hands flailed as if that would alleviate something.  “It’s so much worse!  How is that possible?”  She was too busy suffering to notice everyone laughing. “I seriously need some sort of solvent to get this out of my mouth and throat.”

 “I know.  It feels like it coats your insides like a lubricant.”  Cisco agreed.

Caitlin guzzled an entire bottle of water, but it did nothing.  “Do we have alcohol here?”  She began to go through cabinets, surely at one point people were drinking here.  She remembered Dr. Wells having some sort of hard liquor for certain occasions, way back when.  “I don’t want to drink isopropyl, but if vodka isn’t available in the next minute I’m going to risk going blind.”

 A bottle of scotch appeared on table in front of her as a blast of wind rushed through her hair.  “Thanks Barry.”

 “I remembered where he kept his stash,” Barry smiled.  

 

* * *

 Harrison Wells watched the young woman finish her second stiff mid-afternoon drink, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.  “I told you.”

“Yeah, I know.”  Caitlin sat down and took a deep breath.  “This should make the rest of the day interesting.”

He took a seat near her.  “As if it wasn’t already.  Your idea of subtlety is concerning.”

She looked at him strangely until it finally hit her.  “Oh, the masochist thing.”  Caitlin smiled.  “No one would ever assume I meant anything by it.”  Caitlin knew what most people expected from her.  And it sure as hell wasn’t openly flirting with Dr. Harrison Wells.  “I guess I owe you an answer.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”  He said.

She slapped the desk with a loud exhale and looked his right in the eye.  “The last time I was gagged and tied to a chair was with someone who wanted to burn my skin off.”

“Fuck,” Harry leaned back in his chair.  “That’s...horrifying.”  It sounded colder than he wanted, but she shrugged.  

“But not counting being in hostage situation, things with Ronnie and I were pretty tame.  And the other...people prior were the same.”

Harry glanced at the door to make sure no one could hear.  “We don’t need to discuss this now.”

“Might as well do it now, right?”  She took deep breath and Harry already knew the first word of her next sentence.  “Ronnie was the sweetest guy,” Caitlin smiled every time she said his name.  “But we never did anything like that, because he couldn’t stand the thought of actually hurting me.  Once we tried handcuffs.”  She laughed at the memory.  “I just ended up with chaffed wrists.”  She glanced at him.  “What?  I mean, I’m not a virgin for goodness sake.”

Harry exhaled heavily, the little bit of alcohol was the catalyst of this conversation.  That might not be the best thing at the moment, but he certainly wasn’t going to stop her from speaking her mind.

“Ever since you mentioned...spanking me, I can’t **not** think about it.”  She said quietly.  “You’ve done that before?”  The sudden intrigue and obvious arousal in her eyes made it hard not to show his relief.  The last thing he wanted was her to sit there looking dumbly at him like prey.  

“That really got to you, didn’t it?”  He smirked.  “I have.”  Caitlin did her damnedest to visualize the scenario.  “Is that something that interests you?”

“Paint a better picture of it for me.”  She leaned slightly forward and shifted in her seat.  

Harry knew she was going to be trouble.  The good kind of trouble.  “First, find someplace where we wouldn’t be interrupted.  Probably the time vault, less likely the pipeline.”

She immediately voiced a concern.  “Barry, Cisco, and I entered the ‘time vault’,” she air-quoted, “without even trying.  I don’t think there’s even a lock for it.”  

“An easy fix.”  He said with a small smile.

“What do you get out of it?”  She honestly didn’t see the appeal for him.

Finally, his smile was enough to give her a tingling sensation.  “The same thing you do.”

She didn’t understand.  “So I’m supposed to find it rewarding to be,” Caitlin thought it over for a second.  “Bent over?  And in your lap?  It sounds awkward.”  

“It can be at first, but the thought won’t cross your mind again, once it’s begun.”  He said confidently.  “But don’t get ahead of yourself.  You’ve done nothing to earn it.”

“Are you serious?”  Her disbelief mixed with irritation.  “I should get an award for eating that poison in there.”

“Don’t pretend that I didn’t explicitly tell you not to.”  Harry’s smile grew with her agitation.

She stood up tall and straightened her back.  “I have work to do.”       

“We’re not done.”  Harry didn’t raise his voice; he just kept it firm.

Caitlin hated how quickly she stopped.  “Dr. Wells-”

“Don’t ‘Dr. Wells’ me,” he said sharply.  His strict tone and icy eyes made her lose her breath.  “If you want the reward you’ll comply.”

“Here?”  

Harry motioned to the glass window behind her.  “Since I’m in direct line of sight with my daughter, no, _of course not_.  The time vault.  Meet me there in,” he looked at his watch, “Thirty minutes.”  Caitlin looked at him like she was waiting for him to say he was joking, but he gave her no indication and walked out the door.    

Caitlin glared after him.  His blue eyes behind the glasses showed nothing but seriousness.  Maybe this was just a game to him.  She envied him if that was the case.  Unfortunately, Jesse noticed her face.

“Caitlin, are you okay?  Glad I’m not the only one who looks like that after I talk to my dad.”  The girl rushed over with concern.

“Did Wells just chew you out or something?”  Cisco already seemed pissed on her behalf.  “After all you did with the Velocity 9?”

“No,” Caitlin quickly waved it all away.  When did it get so damn hot in this building?  She sat next to Cisco and gave him a reassuring smile.  “Sorry, my mind is on other things.”

“I get it, sorry.”  He put a hand on her shoulder.  “I know it’s still recent with...Jay.”

_Fuck._  That made her feel terrible, and it only confirmed Cisco’s assertion.  She debated meeting Harry at all, as the guilt began to creep in.  What was she thinking?  Why would she want anything to do with a man significantly older, unspeakably smart, and undeniably attractive?  She found a half-chewed pen in her purse and used it to stab her hair into a loose, messy bun.  It would work for now.  She sighed feeling air on the back of her neck, cooling her back down.  It would be a lie to say she didn’t just stare at the time on her phone for twenty eight minutes.  This had  **_nothing_ ** to do with Jay.  This didn’t make her a bad person.  She got up and mumbled an excuse for leaving, but no one was really paying attention anyway.

The echo of her high heels on in the corridor seemed to echo louder than usual in her ears.  Caitlin couldn’t remember exactly where the invisible door was, but Harry was already there waiting.  The wall slid apart and she still marvelled at the tech involved.  How did both the earth Two Harrison Wells and Eobard Thawne of her earth both come up with the same exact thing?  

“After you, Dr. Snow.”

She walked inside without hesitation, but paused immediately crossing the threshold.  The room still creeped her out.  She fought a chill just thinking about Eobard Thawne plotting against them in there.  She ran her hands up and down her arms.  “I haven’t been back in here since...everything.”

“We don’t have be here.”  Harry said with more consideration than she expected.

“No.”  Caitlin somehow found strength in it.  “I’m good.  What’s next, _Dr. Wells?_ ”  She smiled.   _This isn’t so hard._

“Protocol.”  Harry said thoughtfully.

“‘Protocol?’”  Caitlin snickered to hide her uncertainty.  She ran her fingers run over the raised surface of the walls.  “You make it sound so sexy.”  She bit her lip, “Too much sarcasm?”

“Here’s the first rule: No speaking unless I ask you a direct question.”

Caitlin grinned.  “So the first rule of Time Vault is not to talk in Time Vault?”  She waited for some sort of response, but Harry only gave her a questioning look with a raised brow.  “I-It’s from a movie.”

“I know what you’re attempting to reference.  I just didn’t expect it to be so poorly done.”  His patronizing tone ticked her off.

_Asshole._  “Hey!”

“Sorry, perhaps it wasn’t properly inferred, but the first rule is already in effect.”

She already wanted to break every rule Harry came up with, just see what would happen, but she also wanted to try this.  Caitlin crossed her arms, waiting for him to acknowledge her obedience.

Harry smiled.  “Are you sure about this?”

“No, I’m not,” she stepped closer.  “But maybe that’s a good thing.”  

“You’re going to have to trust me.  Can you do that, Snow?”  He asked.  

“For now, I do.  Are you trying to talk me out of this?”  Caitlin started wonder if he was having second thoughts.  

“Be honest with me, Snow.  That’s all I’m asking...besides any other command I give.”

“You should-”   _Shit._  Already fucked up the **only** rule.

“Go on.”  Harry prompted.

“Do something to reassure _me_.”  Caitlin requested.

“What do you have in mind?” Harry asked.  

Her eyes ran down his torso and settled on his hips.  “Can I have your belt?”  She knew the accessory was indeed necessary.  He lost weight from his already very lean frame since they met.  Probably from all the stress with Jesse.  But she didn’t mind seeing more skin, either when he raised his arms and his shirt rode up, or if his jeans dropped low and make it easy to pull them off- _wait, what?_

Not even a hint of surprise crossed over his face.  “Sure.”  Caitlin’s eyes narrowed.  Was this a test?  She stared far too long at the process of Harrison Wells removing a belt, finding the simple maneuver incredibly erotic.  He motioned for her to turn around.  

“Why?”  She asked warily.

“Did I ask you a question?  Turn around, Snow, and I’ll show you.  I thought you could follow instructions?”  The no nonsense glare from him was enough to make her obey. “That wasn’t a rhetorical question.”

She parted her lips to answer, but froze as he looped the smooth leather around her neck from behind.   _Is he really_?  “Yes, I can follow instruction-” he pulled until it tautly encircled her neck.  

Caitlin couldn’t breathe.  Technically, yes, she had the ability to get plenty of air, it was her brain that shut down at this point.  Luckily, Harry noticed.  “Caitlin,” his voice lowered.  “Take a breath for me.”  She immediately complied and loathed how much that aroused her.  He tightened it, just enough to make the pressure real.  She gasped, just in shock of how it felt to be in this position.  “How do you like being on my leash, Caitlin?” 

She nodded.   

“I want a verbal answer, when I ask a question, Snow.”

“Yes…Dr. Wells?”  

“That’ll work.” He wrapped the rest of the leather around his fist and began to lead her across the room.  Caitlin seized up in fear at him potentially taking her out of the time vault.   _What if someone sees us?_ Either he sensed her anxiety or was only threatening her, because he only led her to the wall on other side of the room.  

“My God, you get flustered easily.”  Harry looked perplexed.  Caitlin didn’t understand if liked _anything_ about her.  “It’s a shame I can’t do more than give you a taste.”  His hand pressed on the small of her back guiding her forward.  “Put your hands on the wall.”  She slowly complied, looking at him over her shoulder, trying to keep an eye on what was going on.  “You want me to spank you, right Caitlin?”

Did not compute.  She was still in denial that she was in the Time Vault with Harrison Wells, a belt around her neck and him offering to spank her.  Perhaps there was a new meta-human that caused intense hallucinations and this was all some fucked up dream.  “Yes.”  Harry yanked on the belt as a correction.  “Yes, _Dr. Wells_.”  She gasped out.

His demeanor shifted and tone lowered.  “You’re learning.”  He released the make-shift leash to position her as he wanted.  He pulled her hips back a foot, causing Caitlin’s body to bend to keep her palms flat.  “Your feet need to be farther apart.”  She slid high heels to what she assumed was an appropriate spot.  “More.”  He nudged her heel a few inches further as she huffed.  It was all she could do to cover up her nervousness.

“I’m not that flexib-”  She stopped herself, biting her lip.  Maybe he didn’t notice.

“I really thought you would have caught on by now.”  His hands slid to the bottom of her skirt, gathering the material in his hands and hiked it up.  Caitlin yelped at the startling revelation that this was actually happening.   “You can keep your underwear _this_ time.”  She could no longer keep his gaze, and turned away.  “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Dr. Wells.”  She shut her eyes tight.  It took all she had to be willfully submissive.  Caitlin was too focused on the embarrassment of being in this position.  The first strike of his hand on her ass almost knocked her off her feet.  She gasped in surprise not pain.  The second smack stung, leaving behind a warm, but tolerable burn.  She made no sound, except a shaky exhale after each blow.  She wasn’t counting, but it didn’t take long before it began to get uncomfortable.

“How are you Caitlin?”  Harry’s voice sounded gravelly and deep to her ears.  His hand stopped to gently run over the satin and lace that barely covered her ass.  She sighed at his touch.

“G-good, Dr. Wells.”  She whispered.  

“Then we should get started.”

_What?_  His hand came down hard.  Caitlin assumed that was full strength, and lightly cried out, unable to keep silent.    _Fuck._  He was holding back before.  Her now incredibly sensitive skin already tinged.  Caitlin grit her teeth to keep quiet, but couldn’t last long without little gasps escaping with each strike.  The meager burn turned agonizing.  Fuck, it hurt.  It hurt and she liked it.  Each blow grew more pleasurable by the second.  She found herself smiling between her cries, until he gently pulled on the belt.  She forgot about the belt.

The combination of the light squeeze around her throat and another brain tingling, stinging smack to her ass did it.  Her nails scraped against the wall.  “Mmmm,” she moaned in a cloudy daze.  His hand was dangerously close to brushing over her cunt.  And dear God she wanted him to.  She didn’t realize how she already pushed her ass back to him with each touch of his hand.   _Fuck me._ She internally pleaded and looked over her shoulder at him.  Maybe if he saw it in her eyes he’d accommodate.       

Dr. Wells’s self-satisfied smirk greeted her.  “I didn’t think you’d like it _this_ much.”  His fingers brushed over her slit, wetness coated them even through the fabric.  She writhed, barely containing her moan.  Caitlin parted her lips to beg, but he stopped.  “That’s enough for now.”  The bastard.  He flipped her skirt back down and helped stand her straight again.  While she foggily tried to remember every second of what just occurred, Harry already took the belt off her neck.  “Too much?”

It took a moment for the question to register.  “No.”   _Not enough_.  Caitlin rubbed her neck absentmindedly.   “Is it red?”

Harry pulled out the pen in her hair, letting the curls fall back to her shoulders and gently slapped her hand away.  “Barely, but you clawing at it won’t help.”  She found that funny for some reason and lightly laughed.  

 “Can I make a suggestion?”

 “Always, Dr. Wells.”  Caitlin smiled.  “Wait, are we still playing?”

 His thumb ran over her lips and he showed her the smear of red it left behind.  “If you want _more_ in the future, I advise getting smudge-proof lipstick.”  

 A million little comebacks ran through her head.  The nerve of him.  “Oh?”  She fumbled for the right thing to say, but came up with nothing.  Her brain was completely useless.

 “That’s right.”  Harry smirked.  

 “Oh God, how am I supposed to go back to work like this?”  She held her head as reality began to fuck with her high.  

 “We’re going to lunch.  I haven’t eaten and all you had was some sort of toxic sludge and liquor.”

 How could those words cause such elation?  She almost clapped her hands together in glee.

 

* * *

 Harry wore sunglasses and a ball cap as they ate burgers outside.  Caitlin wasn’t that hungry at first, but ended up eating half of Harry’s fries.  “This is still weird, right?”  She asked dipping them into her chocolate shake.  The breeze felt amazing.  

 “Not as weird as what you’re doing.”

 “What are you talking about?”  She looked down at her shake.  “Have you ever tried it?”

 “Why would I?”

 “You’re serious.”  Caitlin laughed.  “Okay, well if you like the combination of salty and sweet you’ll definitely like it.  She dipped in a fry.  “Here, try it.”  To her shock he opened his mouth and she pushed it into his mouth, giggling like a teenager.  

 He chewed and even behind her glasses she could tell he was thinking it over.  “Wow.”

 She pushed her sunglasses up on her head.  “I got a ‘wow’ from Harrison Wells.”  She shifted in her seat.  

 “How are you now?”  Harry asked.  

 “I’m fine.  Thank you.”  She cleared her throat.  “I’m much more clear headed now.  I had no idea the endorphin rush for something like that could be so intense.”

 Harry didn’t expect her to be so bubbly and open.  It was a welcome surprise.  “Well, Snow, is this something you want to continue?”

 “Yes, _but,_ not on a regular basis.  I need to keep my sanity.”

 “Sounds fair.  Ready to head back?”

 “No,” she sighed, but got up and oddly adjusted her skirt again.  The lab was just a block away, so an easy walk.

“Are you still wearing those underwear?”  He asked with confusion.  “They were soaked.”

 She winced taking a step.  “I know.  It’s so uncomfortable.”

 “Take them off when we get back.”

 Caitlin put her hands on her hips with a narrowed eyes.  “And what?  Give them to you?”

 Harry chuckled, “No, that’s just me giving you some common sense advice, because people are staring.”  She pursed her lips and forced herself into a normal gait.  

 "I apologize for assuming,” she said quickly.

 “I don’t want your panties as some sort of trophy, Snow.”  As soon as they reached the labs and made their way into the cortex, Harry turned to her and took off his cap.  “If anything, they’d be used as a crude gag, but that’s only for really bad girls.”

 Caitlin balked, but called his bluff.  “Too bad I’m not one of those.”  Caitlin ran her hands over the shoulders of his fitted dark shirt, like she was straightening out Ronnie’s shirt before work.  She quickly stopped once she realized what she was doing.

 Harry watched her with amusement, but wasn’t fazed by her intimate action.  His wry smile made her heart flutter.  “I don’t think you’re as much as a good girl as you think." Harry glanced down the hall to Cisco, who eyed them suspiciously, and then back to Caitlin.  "But I guess we'll see, won't we?"

Caitlin only smiled back innocently.  "Yes, we will."         

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should probably more like a set of one-shots, but I didn't think this through as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, MATES references. There will be MATES references.


End file.
